


Me Basta

by Asmodeus1987



Series: Me Basta 'verse [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Drama, Erotica, Español | Spanish, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Heterosexual Sex, Implied Yuri, Infidelity, Lemon, Miscommunication, Partner Betrayal, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:37:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmodeus1987/pseuds/Asmodeus1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usagi apenas podía controlar sus ansías de acercarse a Seiya. Quería tocarlo desesperadamente, protegerlo. Quería tenerlo entre sus brazos, para enseñarle que no estaba solo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me Basta

**Author's Note:**

> Línea del tiempo: Realidad/Versión alterna de los hechos, a partir de la segunda mitad de Sailor Moon Sailor Stars.

 

 

 

> **_"Me basta saber que sólo tú puedes llenar toda mi vida, con una palabra nada más, con una caricia nada más."_**
> 
> **_-Alek Syntek._ **

 

 

 

 

 

Romper con el destino cambió todas las reglas.

 

Líneas del tiempo fueron modificadas, torcidas irreparablemente, y las que no corrieron con tanta suerte, desparecieron para no dejar rastro.

 

Vidas fueron borradas.

 

 

 

**===**

 

 

 

Usagi sospechaba que estaba cruzando unas peligrosas líneas entre amistad y... algo más, pero, aún con Haruka y Michiru oponiéndose a su deseo de ver a Seiya, Usagi no podía detenerse. ¿Qué había de malo en querer ver a su amigo? ¿Por qué lo odiaban tanto? Ser una "invasora" no podía usarse como excusa. Seiya había arriesgado su vida por ella, ¿por qué no podían mostrar tan siquiera una pizca de gratitud?

 

Esta impotencia estaba volviéndola loca. Se suponía que Usagi era la líder, la voz de autoridad por ser Princesa de las Senshi, pero la manera rotunda con la que sus amigas la vetaban de cualquier decisión perteneciente al asunto de las Star Lights estaba rompiendo su corazón.

 

Así que fue a buscar a Seiya, a escuchar su canción. A aprender sobre los orígenes de su vida. Y no fue decepcionada. Seiya le entregó todo de sí. Desnudó su alma solamente para ella con su hermosa voz, la envolvió como un capullo con su profundo anhelo de encontrar a su Princesa.

 

Cuando Seiya se colapsó frente al estadio repleto de personas, Usagi sintió la caída como si hubiera sido suya. Fue como si un nueva porción de su alma ardiera con una diferente clase de flama; una explosión de sentimientos invadieron a Usagi al instante, tan confusos en su potencia y en su naturaleza, porque Usagi apenas podía controlar sus ansías de acercarse a Seiya. Quería tocarlo desesperadamente, protegerlo. Quería tenerlo entre sus brazos para enseñarle que no estaba solo.

 

Quería compartirle la maravillosa sensación de paz que solamente podías obtener de un ser querido. Quería compartirle lo que Mamo-chan, en muchas ocasiones, le había entregado con su mera presencia junto a ella.

 

Y cuando Usagi se percató de sus deseos, momentos después, de las implicaciones de lo que acaba de pensar, se dio cuenta que estaba en graves problemas.

 

Acoger a Seiya entre sus brazos fue diferente. Tan diferente. Despertó instintos protectores en Usagi que no sabía que poseía, y cuando Seiya comenzó a murmurar "Tenía que verte, Bombón, tenía que verte" una y otra vez, Usagi apenas podía contener sus lágrimas. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo con ella? Estaba cambiando, pero tenía miedo de averiguar por qué. Seiya le había hecho algo... desde la primera vez que se habían encontrado. Con una arrogante sonrisa y un anticuado sobrenombre, Seiya había acaparado un lugar en la vida de Usagi que había estado creciendo con cada día transcurrido.

 

El problema era que, a estas alturas, Usagi se sentía consumida. Por Seiya.

 

"Estaba tan preocupada, baka." Usagi susurró contra su oscuro cabello, comparando su aroma y textura con el de Mamoru conscientemente. "No me asustes otra vez así, Seiya." Claro que no eran iguales. Ni el aroma, ni la textura, ni siquiera el tono de cabello eran iguales. Usagi quería encontrar a Mamoru en Seiya y su mundo se estaba derrumbando porque Usagi estaba descubriendo que era imposible hacerlo. Mamo-chan se había ido a Estados Unidos sin pensarlo dos veces, ordenándole con un beso y un anillo que lo esperara. Seiya casi pierde su vida (dos veces) por desear ver a Usagi, y eran solamente amigos. El contraste entre las prioridades de los hombres en su vida estaba poniendo el mundo de Usagi de cabeza.

 

"¿Qué hay de ti, Odango?" Con una frágil risa contra el cuello de Usagi, Seiya respondió. Escondió su rostro entre la curva de su hombro, como un niño asustado, y Usagi apretó su abrazo. "Me estás... volviendo loco." Sus hombros temblaron. Antes de que Usagi lograra decirle algo en respuesta, Seiya liberó un pequeño gemido de dolor.

 

"Tenemos que llevarte con un doctor, Seiya." Cuando trató de arreglar las vendas de la cabeza de Seiya, las manos de Usagi comenzaron a temblar al ver la sangre. La cabeza de Seiya se movió para negar su cooperación, enterrándose más en el cuello de Usagi.

 

"No-No, Bombón. Si Yaten y Taiki me encuentran—Están tan obstinados en que no vuelva a verte—que—Que—"

 

Al instante, Usagi trató de tranquilizarlo, sobando su nuca suavemente, con delicadeza para no brindarle más dolor. "Shhh, shh, está bien. Está bien." No estaba bien, pero Usagi no tenía idea de qué hacer. No estaba segura si sus amigas querrían ayudarlos, aunque debían de estar buscándola justo en estos momentos, y Usagi estaba segura que Taiki y Yaten no tardarían en encontrarlos también. Usagi pensó detenidamente... "Cierra tus ojos, Seiya. Tengo una idea." Eran escazas las ocasiones en las que Usagi manipulada el poder del cristal de plata para este fin, en primera porque drenaba mucha energía vital de Sailor Moon; y en segunda porque ni Usagi, ni su alter-ego, estaban acostumbradas. Le faltaba práctica para controlar su poder. Cuando había convertido a Luna en la Princesa Kaguya, había estado exhausta por casi medio mes.

 

Pero, justo como había sabido en tal ocasión que Luna valía las consecuencias, Usagi estaba segura que ayudar a Seiya nunca sería un error.

 

Ya fuera por el dolor o su cansancio, su amigo la obedeció con toda la confianza posible, acurrucándose contra ella, sus cálidas exhalaciones ayudándole a Usagi en concentrarse. Ella misma cerró sus ojos, respirando hondo, dejándose llevar por el abanico de sentimientos palpitando con vida bajo su pecho. Solamente tenía la intención de usar un poco... sólo un poquito de fuerzas... Sólo lo suficiente para que Seiya... dejara de sangrar.

 

_Por favor, déjame ayudarlo._

 

Aún cuando no podía ver el proceso físicamente, Usagi sintió su cuerpo arder con el sacrificio que el cristal de plata le estaba ofreciendo. Energía pura. Poder. Nacido de cariño. De esperanza. Del lugar en el corazón de Usagi que Seiya había proclamado como suyo.

 

Usagi pensó en la peculiar manera que Seiya la ponía nerviosa cuando la miraba fijamente, con una misteriosa intensidad coloreando sus iris. Pensó en como la sensación de sus brazos protegiéndola en aquel club de baile le había recordado a Mamo-chan; meditó en como Seiya la hacía reír, en como la hacía enojar, en como... en como..

 

.. la hacía sonrojar.

 

La transferencia fue electrizante.

 

Desde las hebras de sus cabellos a las puntas de sus dedos, Usagi fue invadida por las partículas de energía del cristal sagrado que se guardaba dentro de ella; la energía purificante se introdujo a Seiya rápidamente, estableciéndose sin obstáculo alguno, encontrando una inmediata bienvenida como dos viejos amigos.

 

"Eso dio cosquillas." Seiya murmuró minutos después, su voz adormilada.

 

Usagi solamente suspiró en respuesta, sus rodillas amenazándola en convertirse en gelatina. Sin embargo, abrió sus párpados pesados, a pesar de todo, y acarició por última vez el cabello de Seiya antes de alejarse de él.

 

"¿Te sientes mejor?" Sus narices apenas encontraban distancia entre las dos, los movimientos de ambos siendo lentos, titubeantes. Seiya parpadeó confundido, como si estuviera procesando la pregunta con dificultad, pero asintió finalmente.

 

"Mi cabeza ya no se siente... como si estuviera a punto de explotar." Una débil sonrisa alzó las comisuras de sus labios, sus largas pestañas oscuras atrayendo la atención de Usagi, puesto que le recordaban a alas de mariposa en acción. "¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Odango?"

 

"No te preocupes por eso, Seiya." Suavemente Usagi verificó las vendas. Seiya se lo permitió sin queja alguna, aunque observándola con curiosidad. "Ya no estás sangrando." ¡Gracias a Kami-Sama! ¡Había funcionado! Usagi sonrió de oreja a oreja, el alivio tan fuerte que sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. "Baka..." Susurrando más para sí misma, Usagi se dejó caer sobre el hombro de Seiya justo cuando sintió desvanecerse de cansancio. "Baka. No me asustes así de nuevo."

 

Ligeramente, Usagi sintió una mano tocando su nuca, apretándose con yemas firmes sobre su sensible piel. "Odango-sama." Seiya la llamó conforme un pulgar danzó por la orilla de su mejilla, con timidez, y la sensación fue tan maravillosa para Usagi, que no pudo evitar presionar su rostro en contra de aquellos dígitos, aceptando-- Recibiendo hambrienta lo que Seiya trataba de comunicarle. "Mírame, Odango, por favor." Seiya la jaló más insistentemente, su otra mano encontrando el mentón de Usagi casi desesperado.

 

 

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo, Usagi presenció toda su angustia interior reflejada en los ojos de Seiya. _Toda_ la confusión y _todo_ el miedo.

 

 

Sirenas se escucharon a lo lejos, avisándoles que su tiempo se estaba agotando. Y aunque Usagi no quiso mencionarlo, sintió las presencias de tres de sus senshis acercarse con velocidad, sin duda, guiadas por el recién brote de vida del Cristal de Plata sobre el plano terrenal.

 

Seiya respiró profundo, luciendo rejuvenecido. "Solamente quiero hacer esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde."

 

Usagi no entendió sus palabras hasta que los labios de Seiya aterrizaron sobre los suyos.

 

Entonces, todo... absolutamente todo... tuvo sentido.

 

El encuentro fue breve, con los labios de Seiya apenas capturando el labio superior de Usagi, como si estuviera respetando que la boca de Usagi era terreno de alguien más. Así que, cuando comenzó a separar sus bocas diminutamente, cual fue su sorpresa al sentirse presionado sobre la boca de Usagi por segunda ocasión.

 

Si a Usagi le preguntaran en ese momento en _qué_ estaba pensando, no sabría como responder. Puesto que no estaba segura si tan siquiera estaba pensando. Lo único que sabía era que necesitaba.... que ansiaba tanto...

 

Cuando Usagi mordió gentilmente el labio de Seiya, y un gruñido fue su respuesta, su mente se quedó en blanco. Cuando sus labios le brindaron asilo a los de Seiya con pasión, nada más tuvo importancia en ese momento. Usagi apenas podía respirar, disfrutando de cada húmeda caricia contra su paladar; su corazón se sintió como si quisiera abrir camino por entre sus costillas, la fuerza con la que Seiya la estaba besando tan ajena a los besos considerados y tiernos de Mamo-chan. Seiya tomaba sin preguntar, cuando Mamoru siempre había sido educado y caballeroso. Seiya gemía y liberaba pequeños suspiros de placer para demostrarle que tanto estaba disfrutando de este momento---Y mordía cuando Usagi mordía---No se detenía, como Mamo-chan, para decirle que se tranquilizara--para intentar aplacarla con melosos besos---Seiya no la trataba como una frágil princesa de vidrio.

Usagi no sabía que era peor, ser interrumpidos por el enemigo, o ser interrumpidos por el grito feroz de Sailor Uranus contraatacando con el de Sailor Star Healer.

 

"Tierra... ¡Tiembla!"

 

"¡Infierno Estelar… de Healer!"

 

Separándose de golpe, la atención de Usagi y Seiya fue robada por la colisión de los poderes de sus respectivas amigas con otra víctima de robo de su semilla estelar. Globos fueron lanzados como cohetes a pesar de haber sido afectado por los previos ataques, y Usagi apenas tuvo tiempo de levantarse y empujar a Seiya fuera del camino. Lejos del peligro. Ambos cayeron contra el suelo dolorosamente, pero Usagi luchó por reincorporarse lo más rápido posible. Dejó a un desorientado Seiya sobre el concreto, sin despedirse, evitándolo hasta con la mirada.

 

Y cuando volteó a ver a sus amigas, Usagi deseó no haberlo hecho.

 

Sailor Uranus tenía furia dibujada por todo su ser, desde sus ojos hasta los puños que sus manos creaban. Arrojó otro ataque contra la criatura en cuanto sus botas tocaron el piso, sin piedad alguna, como si estuviera desplazando su ira hacia otro blanco sin ninguna clase de remordimiento. Usagi hizo una mueca de disgusto, sintiendo asco.

 

Aunque más por sí misma, que por las crueles tácticas de Uranus.

 

Sailor Neptune saltó frente a ella, acompañada por Sailor Plut, solamente otorgándole una mirada furtiva antes de darle las espaldas. "¿Qué estás esperando?" Voz fría, casi indiferente. Como cuando se habían conocido.

 

Usagi tragó saliva, sintiendo su rostro arder con humillación. Con vergüenza, porque por supuesto que sus amigas... que las Sailor Star Lights... los habían _visto_. No necesitó voltear a ver a Seiya para sentir las presencias de Healer y Maker flanqueando el cuerpo de su líder, advirtiéndole a Usagi que se mantuviera alejada. Amenazándola.

 

Sintiendo su corazón terminando de hacerse pedazos, Usagi cerró sus ojos y luchó por concentrarse en el conflicto del momento.

 

En su trabajo. En su deber.

 

En su llamado.

 

Después. Mucho después, cuando Sailor Moon sanara la semilla estelar dañada y las Star Lights se desvanecieran en la noche junto con Seiya, (y aunque Haruka la llevara en su auto en completo silencio hostil) todavía un sabor a durazno perduraba en los labios de Usagi. Durazno, como el refresco favorito de Seiya. El único de sabor dulce que le agradaba. Cuando sus ojos se fijaron en su anillo en forma de corazón, Usagi no esperó hasta llegar a su casa para quitárselo. No podía si quiera mirarlo.

 

Por supuesto, que tal hecho no pasó desapercibido.

 

Antes de bajar del auto de Haruka, sintió la mano de Setsuna, la única que la acompañó en el asiento trasero, tomar su hombro. "Siento mucho que nos percibas como duras y crueles por todo esto, Usagi-chan. Pero, lo que pasa, es que estamos muy preocupadas por ti. Debes comprendernos—"

 

"¿Cómo ustedes me comprenden a mi?" Las palabras salieron antes de pensarlas, pero ¿desde cuando Usagi actuaba de otra manera? Siempre decía lo que sentía. "Sí, discúlpenme por haberlas decepcionado—"

 

"Usagi-chan-"

 

"Pero, me siento confundida, ¿está bien?" Tan confundida, con Mamo-chan siguiendo sin responder a sus cartas, sin siquiera realizar una llamada telefónica para decirle que la extrañaba. También se sentía sola, pero esa parte la guardó para sí, puesto que Haruka y las demás pensarían que era una tonta por sentirse de esa manera. ¿Cómo podía sentirse sola al estar rodeada de tantas personas que la apreciaban? Ni la misma Usagi se entendía. "No soy perfecta, sé que no siempre soy la líder que quisieran tener. En lugar de una chica llorona e ingenua como yo, sé que desean por alguien más madura, más inteligente-"

 

"No digas eso, Usagi-chan."

 

"¿Por qué no? ¡Es la verdad!" Sus palabras parecieron crear eco por toda la cuadra. Usagi estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no soltarse en llanto, mordiendo sus labios, lo cual no sirvió de mucho al sólo recordar los previos mordiscos de otra boca. _Shimatta. ¿Qué estoy haciendo?_ No apartó su vista de la puerta de su hogar, todavía sentada pero con una pierna tocando el suelo de la calle. La mano de Setsuna no daba indicios de querer soltarla, y la mirada de Haruka estaba clavada en Usagi desde el espejo retrovisor. Usagi podía sentirla tan potente como golpe.

 

El silencio fue roto después de un momento, en el que sólo se escucharon los grillos y sus respiraciones, por nada menos que Michiru. Quien Usagi menos esperaba.

 

"Usagi-chan, te valoramos tal como eres. Eres nuestra Princesa y eso _nunca_ cambiará. Pero, esta guerra representa algo más grande que lo que Seiya y tú sienten uno por el otro. Puede que sí exista confianza entre ustedes dos, pero te puedo asegurar que Seiya no puede hablar por sus compañeros. Tú... solamente representas una amenaza para ellos y su misión. Ellos mismos nos lo dijeron."

 

"Pero..." Era inevitable dejar de buscar otras excusas. Usagi se dio cuenta que, _por fin_ , podía comprender el odio de Yaten y Taiki hacia ella. Por fin. Gracias a Seiya, Usagi conocía su misión en el planeta Tierra, y todas las piezas se acomodaron en su mente silenciosamente. Antes, Usagi había podido preguntarse _¿porque nos odiamos cuando podemos ser amigas? ¿Por qué no aliarnos frente a un mismo enemigo en vez de estar en conflicto?_

 

Antes.

 

 

Antes de... que Seiya la besara. Antes de que Usagi aceptara el beso.

 

 

Ahora, la mera noción de que una alianza atara a las Sailors Scouts y las Sailor Star Lights resultaba casi imposible, puesto que, ¿qué pasaría con sus lealtades? ¿Con la lealtad de Usagi hacia Mamo-chan? ¿Con la lealtad de Seiya hacia su princesa? ¿Qué pasaría con el Futuro de Tokyo de Cristal? Usagi odiaba admitirlo, pero... Estar cerca de Seiya la estaba afectando. No podía pensar claro. Ahora mucho menos, cuando sus ojos se encontraran y Usagi recordara ese sabor tan especial a durazno.

 

Sin decir más, Usagi asintió su cabeza hacia las chicas, el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. El peso del futuro. Setsuna la dejó ir y Usagi no demoró más tiempo para salir del automóvil, su estómago revuelto y tenso (¿culpa?).

 

Solamente deseaba echarse sobre su cama y nunca más salir.

 

Para su sorpresa, cuando su mano tocó la manija para entrar a su casa, la voz de Haruka la congeló en el umbral. "Koneko."

 

Usagi se armó de valor y se tornó a verla. El característico tono verde de la mirada de Haruka la recibió con menos frialdad de la esperada, tranquilizando a Usagi un poco. Haruka vaciló un poco, como si estuviera armándose de valor, una de sus manos sosteniendo con ímpetus la puerta de su auto. "No somos nadie para decirte cómo debes manejar tu vida. Sé que hay mucho en juego, pero, lo que importa..." Otra pausa. Haruka bajó sus ojos hacia un costado. Usagi la observó hipnotizada. "Lo que importa es que tú seas feliz. Koneko-chan." Sus miradas se volvieron a unir. "Haz lo que te haga feliz."

 

Usagi parpadeó, sus ojos engrandeciéndose. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. "Haruka-chan."

 

"Pero, prométeme que serás cuidadosa. Por favor. _Prométemelo_." ¿Cómo podía Usagi negarse cuando había tanta preocupación en el rostro de su amiga?

 

"Hai. Haruka-chan." Con una lágrima escapándose, Usagi hizo su promesa solemnemente, apresurándose a limpiarla.

 

Esa noche, Usagi no concilió el sueño hasta muy entradas las horas de la madrugada, y si sus llantos a veces codiciaban escalar a gritos de desesperación, nadie importante lo notó. Con Luna durmiendo con Amy y Chibi-Chibi soñando en su cama, Usagi no se frenó a sí misma al hospedarse en el ático, desahogando toda su conmoción interna en las sábanas que Chibi-Usa había usado muchos meses atrás.

 

¿Qué era lo que iba a hacer?

 

Más importante aún: ¿Que _deseaba_ Usagi hacer?

 

 

 

**===**

 

 

 

Transcurrió un mes para que Usagi considerara una respuesta. Entre la tranquilidad de pasear por las calles de la ciudad con Chibi-Chibi y Luna, a veces visitando a sus amigas cuando tenían el tiempo necesario, Usagi logró alcanzar un balance de sus emociones. Lentamente. No había vuelto a ver a Seiya en persona, pero había sabido por parte de Amy que habían aceptado una tregua con Taiki y Yaten el día que habían entrado a una competencia de video juegos. Una tregua delicada y temporal.

 

Usagi, además, mandó tres cartas más a Estados Unidos. Hasta el momento, sin recibir ninguna respuesta.

 

Por las noches, escuchaba la voz de Seiya por el reproductor de CD, y cada vez sentía menos culpa al quedarse arrullada con _Search for your love_ , en sus oídos. Chibi-Chibi muy pronto se volvió tan fan como ella, y escuchar una canción de Three Lights se convirtió en todo un rito antes de irse a dormir.

 

Y de repente, en una de esas noches, Seiya se apareció bajo su balcón.

 

Usagi tenía que admitir lo valiente que Seiya era, jugando con fuego.

 

"Aguarda un momento, enseguida bajo—" De inmediato Usagi siguió sus instintos, anhelando tener a Seiya lo suficientemente cerca para... bueno... Usagi, no estaba segura todavía.

 

"No te molestes." A pesar de la noche, Seiya vestía sus lentes oscuros, escondiendo gran parte de su rostro. Sin embargo, la sonrisa que acompañó su siguiente confesión, fue directo al corazón de Usagi. "Me conformo con ver tu hermoso rostro."

 

Fuego se encendió en sus mejillas, y Usagi trató de bromear sobre como chicos atrevidos no debían andar acosando a lindas jovencitas por las noches. Seiya se quitó sus lentes y le regaló una suave risa, sus miradas conectándose, por lo que se sintió una eternidad. Usagi leyó en esos cobaltos todo lo que Seiya trató de informarle en pleno silencio, su mirada tan intensa dejándola sin aliento. Como la última vez en la rueda de la fortuna, cuando Usagi había sentido la mirada de Seiya por la pantalla.

 

Sólo que, en esta ocasión, era diferente, de alguna manera. Se _sentía_ diferente.

 

No había mentiras entre ellos, no enredos, ni malentendidos. Solamente la verdad. Usagi sabía todo de Seiya. Se le había dado todo en bandeja de plata.

 

La pregunta era: ¿qué quería Usagi hacer con el tesoro que se le había entregado?

 

Usagi terminó invitando a Seiya al Festival del próximo domingo.

 

"Por supuesto que iré." Seiya le sonrió gentilmente justo antes de irse, absorbiendo la silueta de Usagi con ojos penetrantes, alimentando el sonrojo en las mejillas de Usagi. Entonces, el eterno coqueto viviendo en Seiya salió a la superficie. "Quiero saber si se siente mejor besarte a la luz del día." Con un guiño sensual, el joven se fue.

 

Usagi estaba muy ocupada recuperando su aliento como para despedirse propiamente. Tosió inútilmente para deshacerse del nudo en su garganta pero...

 

"Usaaaaagi-chan." Una voz muy conocida apareció detrás de ella y Chibi-Chibi, haciéndola brincar casi fuera del balcón. Usagi miró la cara incrédula de Luna, y aunque intentó en inventar algo que decir, Usagi sabía que era pésima para mentir. Además, nadie la conocía mejor que Luna. Era demasiado tarde. Para mañana sería asesinada por Minako y Rei. "¿A qué se refirió Seiya con eso?"

 

Usagi rió nerviosamente, escondiendo su rostro detrás de una dormida Chibi-Chibi. "Pues, verás... Ya conoces a Seiya..."

 

La incredulidad en el rostro de la gatita se transformó a una expresión tan libidinosa como la de Minako en sus peores días. "Usagi-chan. Dijo que quería besarte a la luz del día, ¿a diferencia de cuándo? No me digas que tú... y Seiya... por fin-"

 

"He he, pues… Luna, no sé que estás pensando pero-" Entonces, Usagi se reincorporó, aunque todavía roja como una manzana. "¿A qué te refieres con qué 'por fin'?"

 

Triunfo brilló en los ojos gatunos y astutos de su consejera. "¡Lo sabía! ¡Tu cara lo dice todo, Usagi-chan!"

 

Usagi corrió a esconderse a su habitación, no aguantando más. "¡Fue solamente uno! ¡Lo juro!"

 

"¡Kami-sama, Usagi-chan!"

 

"¡Por favor, no le digas a las chicas!"

 

 

 

===

 

 

 

Por supuesto que las chicas estaban bien enteradas para el siguiente día. Minako la sentó en cuanto llegó, y en vez de permitirle a Usagi irse a cambiar a su uniforme, la Diosa del Amor se dedicó a interrogarla sobre cómo, cuando, dónde, por qué, a qué sabor los besos de Seiya eran, cuanto había durado, ¿había sido romántico o apasionado?

 

Usagi tenía su rostro escondido entre sus manos, sintiéndose a punto de explotar. "Mina-chan, ¡por favor, detente, no puedo responderte a todo eso! ¡Es personal!"

 

Makoto se sentó a su lado. "Está bien, Usagi-chan, solamente respóndenos esto," por un momento, la chica fue la encarnación de la seriedad, tomando el mentón de Usagi firmemente, mientras Amy-chan se escondía bajo su mantel, más ruborizada que la misma Usagi. La única que se mantenía callada era Rei, a quien Usagi tenía miedo de cruzar miradas. Puesto que sabía que solamente leería la pregunta, que todas estaban evitando, en aquellos ojos azabaches: _¿Qué hay de Mamoru?_ "¿Habrá más?" La voz de Makoto fue tan elevada que varias cabezas en el salón de clases giraron hacia ellas.

 

Antes que Usagi tuviera las agallas de responder (estaba muy ocupada deseando que el suelo se la tragara viva), el otro responsable de esta tortura, decidió agregar su opinión. "Eso definitivamente espero." Todas, en perfecta sincronía, voltearon hacia la puerta que Seiya Kou abría ágilmente, vestido con su uniforme escolar y sus lentes favoritos. Luciendo tan apuesto, y arrogante, como siempre. "O sino, Odango me ha traído aquí con falsas promesas."

 

Usagi quería matarlo.

 

El efecto fue instantáneo, Makoto y Minako abandonaron a Usagi para arrojarse sobre Seiya, no descansando hasta tenerlo sentado en uno de los comedores. Lo comenzaron a bombardear con las mismas preguntas, una y otra vez, y Usagi aprovechó la oportunidad para hacer su escape, apenas escuchando la voz de Seiya inspirarse en sus relatos fantasiosos.

 

"¡Claro que fue apasionante! ¡Fue perfecto! La luna brillaba sobre nosotros—"

 

Usagi no se quedó para escuchar lo demás. Se refugió en el cuarto de aseo que habían modificado para servir de vestidor por este día, agradeciendo que la fila era corta. Había podido asistir ya vestida, cierto, pero Usagi había tenido miedo de maltratar el trabajo duro de Makoto con su torpeza. En el camino de su casa a la preparatoria podían suceder muchas cosas, Usagi lo sabía muy bien. Cuando su turno llegó, Usagi cerró la puerta sin pasador, sintiéndose segura con tan sólo colocar el letrero de ocupado.

 

Unos minutos después, al subir el zipper de su vestido con aire pensativo, Usagi regresó el tiempo en su mente, sintiendo inesperadas las reacciones de sus amigas con respecto a su relación (¿todavía amistad?) con Seiya. Aunque Usagi no había estado nada preparada para enfrentarlas, éste no había sido el escenario que había anticipado. Honestamente, Usagi había esperado decepción. Enojo, preocupación. Traición. Frialdad como la de Sailor Uranus y Neptune. A comparación de eso, Makoto y Minako lucían emocionadas. Y muy interesadas.

 

Bueno, con la excepción de Rei.

 

Usagi tembló con escalofríos. _Rei_. Rei estaba llena de angustia. Su aura vibrando con consternación lo decía todo. Usagi estaba tan preocupada por lo que Rei le diría en cuanto estuvieran solas. Porque Rei la conocía _casi_ tan bien como Luna... y con una sola mirada, Rei se daría cuenta del tornado de sentimientos que Usagi estaba tratando de esconder. Sentimientos que... ya no eran exclusivos de Mamo-chan.

 

Justo cuando deslizaba su última zapatilla, luz del exterior iluminó repentinamente el pequeño cuarto, seguido de un suave 'click' que significó el cerrar de la puerta. Antes de que Usagi expresara su sorpresa (y coraje por ser invadida tan desconsideradamente), la presión de dos manos sobre su cintura la pasmaron junto donde permanecía de pie. "¡Eeep!" Sin embargo, antes de gritar a todo pulmón por sus amigas, y gracias a la tenue luz de la lámpara de papel sobre su cabeza, los ojos de Usagi reconocieron el resplandor de dos pequeñas estrellas doradas rodeándola, adornando dos muñecas opuestas muy conocidas. "¡Seiya-Baka!"

 

Un soplido de risa coqueta fue su respuesta. "Lo siento, Odango, ¿acaso te asuste? ¡ _Uff_!" El codo de Usagi dio justo en el blanco, y una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en la boca de Usagi ante su victoria. "Oye, merecido lo tienes, Odango-sama, por haberme dejado solo. Tus amigas casi me comen vivo."

 

"¡Ese no es pretexto para entrar como pervertido al vestidor, Seiya! Puede haber estado—" Casi desnuda, pero Usagi se mordió su lengua, sus mejillas hirviendo por culpa de Seiya, por _milésima_ ocasión.  ¡Este baka de primera clase no tenía remedio! "—Sal de aquí, de inmediato, ¡antes que alguien se dé cuenta!"

 

"Vamos, no es como si fuera a ver algo que ya no conozca bien. ¿Soy mujer también, lo recuerdas?" Seiya le permitió a Usagi girarse hasta terminar cara a cara, y cual fue la linda sorpresa, de ver color carmín también en aquel rostro varonil, sus lentes desaparecidos. Una sonrisa confiada se dibujaba en sus labios, pero Usagi podía reconocer que era un acto. En especial, después de verlo en un estado tan vulnerable como el de la última vez. "Además, tu amiga Rei luce como si no quisiera nada más que darme un buen derechazo." Frunciendo su ceño ligeramente, Seiya acentúo sus palabras con un ligero puchero.

 

El puchero la desbarató. "¿Le tienes miedo a Rei?" Usagi liberó una pícara risa, cubriendo su boca con sus manos, olvidándose temporalmente del dilema en el que se encontraban, refugiándose en la presencia de su amigo, en vez de correr en la dirección contraria. "Awww, pobre Seiya, ¡le tiene miedo a una chica de primer año porque lo ve feo!"

 

Un dedo la picó en el estómago. "Hey, no te rías de mi dolor." Cuando las risas solamente incrementaron, Seiya la volvió a picotear, aunque después de unos instantes, ligeras risas terminaron uniéndose con las de Usagi. "Hablo en serio, prefiero enfrentarme con Haruka en uno de sus peores días que estar en la misma habitación con Hino-san."

 

Aún cuando no fue la intención de Seiya, la mención de Haruka retumbó en Usagi como un balde de agua fría, sus palabras evocando el recuerdo de su consejo. Las risas se detuvieron en seco, la mirada de Usagi posándose sobre la estrella que adornaba el cuello de Seiya. _Lo que importa es que tú seas feliz, Koneko._

 

¿Podría ser tan fácil?

 

"Oye, ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué tan seria?" La cálida mano del hombre frente a ella se apoderó del mentón de Usagi. Solamente acariciando, no demandando su atención. "¿Odango? ¿Qué fue lo que dije?"

 

Usagi respiró hondo. Habían pocos centímetros que los separaban, sus posiciones provocando un poderoso déja vu a aquel día que habían salido juntos. Cuando Usagi había pensado que Seiya la besaría a la fuerza. "Nada. No te preocupes, Seiya." Cediendo a sus impulsos, Usagi estiró un brazo para colocar su mano sobre el pecho de su amigo, sonriendo cuando sintió un poderoso corazón acelerar el ritmo bajo sus dedos. Se preguntó como se sentiría caer dormida escuchando ese _bump-bump_ contra su mejilla. "Me alegra que hayas venido."

 

Los dedos de su mentón se movieron para acomodar un hilo de sus cabellos detrás de su oreja. "¿Eso quiere decir que me extrañaste?"

 

Usagi tragó saliva. Era ahora o nunca. "No ha habido un momento en el que no haya estado pensando en ti, Seiya." Extrañar a Seiya se había vuelto tan potente como extrañar al fantasma de Mamo-chan. Usagi ya no lo podía negar. Cuando escuchó la brusca inhalación de sorpresa de Seiya, Usagi tomó su decisión. "Una vez me dijiste que te estaba volviendo loco, ¿cierto? Pues creo que... eso es contagioso porque—Aunque sé que no debo hacerlo—Yo.." Su voz se quebró, terror estremeciéndola de cabeza a pies. La magnitud de lo que estaba haciendo la quería paralizar, hasta el ginzuishou dentro de ella sentía el cambio en las riendas del destino, pero-- Cuando Usagi levantó su rostro, Seiya la miraba con ojos engrandecidos, tan asustados como ella. Tomando la mano del chico entre la suya, trató de tranquilizarlo, entrelazando sus dedos juntos. "Aunque sea muy corto el tiempo que pueda disfrutar contigo antes que encuentres a tu Princesa, no me importa. Solamente... Solamente quiero estar _contigo_ , Seiya."

 

_Bump-Bump. Bump-Bump. Bump-Bump._

 

Seiya la miraba como si estuviera indeciso entre llorar o gritar de elación. Sus mejillas combinaban con las de Usagi, invadidas de calor. Muchas veces pareció que Seiya articularía una respuesta, pero su boca se abría y cerraba como pez fuera del agua, sin sonido alguno. Finalmente, Seiya se dejó de rodeos y jaló el cuerpo de Usagi contra el suyo, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas. Usagi rodeó su cuello con sus temblorosos brazos, frotando su rostro contra el pecho de Seiya incontrolablemente, aguantando sus lágrimas de felicidad. La colonia de Seiya acarició su nariz, el aroma recordándole a las olas del mar.

 

"No tienes idea..." Entre besos en su frente, el susurro se escapó del cantante, tan vulnerable como la última vez que Usagi lo había tenido en sus brazos. "Odango. No tienes idea de cuantas veces he soñado con este momento."

 

¡TOC!- ¡TOC!- ¡TOC!

 

"¡¿Hay alguien ahí?!"

 

"¡¿Podrías darte prisa?!"

 

Como parecía ser su destino (Usagi comenzaba a odiar esa palabra), ambos brincaron sobresaltados ante la interrupción. Avergonzada por no prestarle atención al tiempo, Usagi sobó su cabeza nerviosamente, la intensidad del momento robándole el oxígeno. ¡Sentía como si hubiera brincado por las nubes! Como si pudiera volar libremente, sin ninguna atadura. Recogió su uniforme escolar de la banca y se apresuró hacia la puerta, pero un suave "Espera" de parte de Seiya la hizo pausar.

 

"Te faltó el toque final." Con una sonrisa, que Usagi solamente podía describir como bella, Seiya se le acercó para acomodar el accesorio de cabello que completaba su vestuario. Colocando su mano sobre su mentón pensativamente, Seiya dio su veredicto, intercambiando miradas con el espejo. "Mmmm. ¿Cómo ves? No luces tan mal, después de todo, Odango-sama."

 

La reacción de Usagi fue instantánea, su lengua saliendo de su boca para mostrarle lo que pensaba de lo dicho. "¡Baka!"

 

Salir del vestidor, con un coqueto Seiya detrás, fue una experiencia que Usagi deseaba jamás repetir. Bocas se abrieron hasta tocar el piso. Rostros sorprendidos y sonrojados de fans (y no fans) de los Three Lights la persiguieron hasta su salón, los murmullos y susurros sobre "¡Que atrevida es esa chica Tsukino!" sintiéndose como estampidas de elefantes para los oídos de Usagi. _Sugoi, ¿cómo termino siempre en estos aprietos?_

 

Pero, lo peor fue como Seiya los enfrentó a todos con arrogantes guiños y despreocupados saludos, una de sus manos nunca soltando la de Usagi.

 

Justo cuando llegaban a la entrada, Minako abrió la puerta por ellos, mirándolos de pies a cabeza con ojos pícaros. "Muchachos, ¡vaya que ustedes no tienen remedio! Estamos en la escuela, ¿qué acaso no pueden controlarse?"

 

Usagi la empujó del umbral para abrirse camino, con poca delicadeza. "¡Mina-chan! ¡Ni una palabra más, por favor!"

 

Seiya se dejó caer sobre el comedor que ya había sido escogido para él, doblando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. "¿Nos creerían si les dijéramos que no andábamos haciendo nada malo?"

 

Usagi fingió prestarle mas atención de la necesaria al vuelo de su vestido, jalando la tela de su cintura ligeramente.

 

Minako se cruzó de brazos con una fuerte carcajada. "¡Ni siquiera lo intentes, casanova! De pura casualidad te alcance a ver acosando los vestidores a los que Usagi-chan se había dirigido. іFuiste capturado in-fraganti, jovencito!" Hizo su famosa señal V con sus dedos para concluir.

 

Ami, sumándose a la conversación por primera vez, no gastó tiempo en reventar la burbuja de su amiga. "Creo que quieres decir In-fragante, Mina-chan."

 

Una vena amenazó con salir de la frente de Minako en respuesta. "Bueno, lo importante fue que me entendieron, ¿cierto?"

 

Seiya rompió en divertidas risas poco después, incitando a Usagi y a Ami a hacerle coro, a pesar de sentir una leve culpa por traicionar la lealtad de su amiga.

 

Cuando Minako se unió a sus alegres risas, Usagi fue invadida por un poderoso anhelo de detener el tiempo. De detenerlo y guardarlo para siempre. Porque este momento se sentía tan perfecto, tan _divino_ , tan lleno de esperanza, que Usagi debía tenerlo en un frasco. Así, cuando le preguntaran sobre por qué no dejaba de pelear como Sailor Moon, o por qué no se daba por vencida, Usagi lograra responder con este momento, con tan sólo mostrarlo.

 

Cuando Seiya estiró su mano a lo largo de la mesa para apretar la suya, el corazón de Usagi se desbordó con un enorme sentimiento de felicidad, tan brillante y revitalizador, que Usagi pudo haber jurado que estaba volviendo a la vida.

 

Minako y Ami siguieron la unión de sus manos detenidamente, pero ningún comentario se atrevió a surgir.

 

Usagi apretó sus dedos con los de Seiya, deseando, deseando tanto que... rogando por...

 

 

Entonces Rei llegó, y el peso de la realidad rompió destruyó cualquier ilusión que Usagi había comenzando a tejer en su mente.

 

 

 

===

 

 

 

Dejar a Seiya ir para platicar con Yaten y Taiki no fue nada fácil, pero Usagi no era egoísta. Sabía que ella no tenía ningún derecho sobre Seiya, y que sus narices nunca pertenecerían a asuntos relacionadas con las Star Lights, por más que quisiera lo contrario.

 

Chibi-Chibi fue la única que pudo proporcionarle alguna clase de consuelo con su cálida presencia, a pesar de estar rodeada de sus amigas. A su costado, Rei no despegada sus ojos de su perfil, luciendo tan preocupada como Usagi se sentía.

 

Ver a Yaten y Taiki, experimentar su hostilidad a carne viva de nuevo, le había recordado a Usagi de lo complicada que su relación con Seiya se estaba volviendo. Y por si fuera poco, Mamoru había resurgido en su corazón con venganza, la confusión que rodeaba su ausencia doliendo más que nunca. Casi reclamándole a Usagi por una explicación.

 

 

 

===

 

 

 

"Está bien." Conforme las palabras salieron de su boca, Sailor Moon sabía que hacía lo correcto. Tenía que mantener a sus seres queridos a salvo, y si esta era la única alternativa, no lo dudaría dos veces.

 

Sailor Star Fighter fue de las tantas en querer detenerla, pero Sailor Moon estaba preparada para sus súplicas. "No vengas." Conectando sus miradas por última vez, Sailor Moon quiso borrar la angustia de esos ojos tan hermosos (siempre tan, tan valientes); quiso prometerle a Seiya que todo estaría bien, pero... "No quiero involucrar a más personas en esta pelea."

 

Lo próximo que Sailor Moon pudo reconocer fue dolor. _Agonizante_ , electrizante y cruel dolor.

 

Después, todo se volvió negro.

 

 

 

===

 

 

 

Lo primero que Usagi pensó al conocer a la Princesa Kakyuu fue: _¿Cómo puedo competir con tan perfecta mujer?_

 

La respuesta fue sencilla. Ni Sailor Moon, ni Usagi Tsukino, podían.

 

Esta magnífica mujer era la princesa que por tanto tiempo Seiya, Yaten y Taiki habían estado buscando, desesperadamente. Con una devoción sin igual. Esta mujer con cabellos color fuego y profundos ojos carmines, era la razón de su existencia. Nadie, jamás, sería tan importante para Fighter, Healer y Maker como la Princesa Kakyuu.

 

Usagi no encaja con ellas. Seiya ya no encajaba con ella.

 

Ahora Sailor Star Fighter le pertenecía a otra persona y Seiya Kou cesaría pronto de existir.

 

Por esa razón, cada vez que Fighter la buscó con la mirada durante el encuentro, Usagi fue fuerte. Se concentró en el rostro solemne de Kakyuu, y respetó cada palabra que le regaló para ayudarla. Por más que lo deseara, Usagi evadió a los tercos ojos cobalto que la buscaban desesperadamente; y aún cuando Healer y Maker hablaron de marcharse de vuelta a su planeta, Usagi no se permitió titubear o mostrar la agonía que esa noción le brindaba.

 

Ver las espaldas de las Star Light, junto con su princesa, alejándose a la distancia, fue como ver a Mamoru tomar ese avión a Estados Unidos.

 

 

 

===

 

 

 

No quería llorar más. No quería sufrir más por Mamo-chan, pero, escuchar su voz por el teléfono era adictivo, lo más cercano que Usagi tenía de él en meses. Estaba tan _cansada_. Cansada de tener que ser fuerte frente a sus amigas, frente a Luna, y ahora frente a Seiya. Por primera vez en su vida deseaba poder hacer lo que le diera la gana, sin importar las consecuencias.

 

 _Ser libre_ , y dejarse de tantas preocupaciones.

 

Deseaba poder amar sin trabas, sin sentir culpa, sin frenos. Deseaba tener a Seiya, sin tener que pagar el precio de perder a Chibi-Usa.

 

Mamo-chan nunca la perdonaría si perdieran a Chibi-Usa.

 

Usagi suspiró exhausta, limpiando sus lágrimas con descuido. El retrato en su mano la hizo gemir con frustración, la felicidad plasmada en la fotografía sintiéndose como una bofetada. Sería fácil pedir que todo volviera a ser como antes, volver a ser _ésa_ _Usagi_ que sostenía el brazo de un sereno Mamo-chan, pero Usagi descubrió en ese momento que ya no quería vivir en el pasado. Le gustaba la persona que era hoy en la actualidad; se sentía orgullosa de la poca independencia que había obtenido durante todo este tiempo separada de Mamoru. Había conocido a Seiya, Taiki y Yaten, y ¿cómo podía Usagi arrepentirse de tal acontecimiento?

 

Lo que deseaba era respuestas. Quería que Mamo-chan le respondiera y le explicara, de una vez por todas, que estaba sucediendo con ellos. Quería dejar de vivir 'en pausa' por su culpa.

 

Usagi sonó su nariz fuertemente, abandonando el retrato en su escritorio. Mientras avanzó hacia el otro lado de su habitación en sus pijamas, el teléfono en su mano libre siguió imitando cruelmente la voz de su novio, burlándose. Se asomó lo más sigiloso posible entre las cortinas de su balcón y enojo la invadió al reconocer el auto de Haruka haciendo guardia justo frente a su casa. Como perro sabueso.

 

Usagi dejó caer el teléfono al piso, desconectando la llamada por accidente. No podía creerlo, pero Usagi comenzó a sentir un impulso por rebelarse fuertemente contra sus amigas. Tan siquiera para mostrarles que Sailor Moon podía cuidarse sola.

 

"No soy una niña, ¿por qué les cuesta tanto creerlo? ¿Por qué no confían en mi y en mis decisiones?" La chica susurró contra el vidrio de su ventana.

 

El teléfono chilló, de repente.

 

Usagi parpadeó confundida unos segundos, mirando el objeto en el suelo como si no pudiera creer que estuviera sonando a estas horas de la noche. Por un excitado instante, el pecho de Usagi danzó con la esperanza de que se tratara de Mamo-chan y recogió el teléfono, ansiosa. Presionó el botón para aceptar la llamada, dudando solamente antes de acercar la bocina a su oído, incertidumbre haciendo nudos su estómago—

 

"... no sé que estoy haciendo."

 

La frágil confesión llenó a Usagi de tristeza. "Seiya-kun." _Seiya_. Seiya. _Oh, Kami-sama_. Usagi apretó el teléfono lo más que se permitiera contra su cabeza, "¿Seiya, qué-?"

 

"Odango-sama." El joven parecía sentirse tan aliviado por ser recibido, como Usagi de escucharlo. "Lo siento, ¿te desperté?"

 

"No, Seiya. Todavía no puedo conciliar el sueño." _Dudo que lo consiga_. "¿Cómo.. cómo se encuentra tu Princesa?"

 

"Ella.. está bien. Se quedó acompañada con Taiki y Yaten." Sonidos de la calle se filtraron a la bocina y Usagi mordió su labio inferior preocupada, adivinando que Seiya estaba llamando de un teléfono público y no de la comodidad de su hogar. Usagi sólo esperaba que el tonto llevara un paraguas consigo para que no se ganara un resfriado. "Escucha, Odango. Sé que lo último que necesitas es escucharme—"

 

"¡No digas eso! ¡Eres importante para mi, no importa lo que suceda¡ Eso _nunca_ cambiará." A pesar de su decisión de dejarlo ir, Usagi no pudo esconder todo su cariño, toda su adoración por Seiya. Mucho menos después de escucharlo tan decaído y derrotado. Usagi necesitaba mostrarle que no estaba solo. "Siempre estarás en mi corazón, Seiya. Solo desearía—"

 

"—¿qué las circunstancias fueran diferentes?" Con ironía y sarcasmo Seiya completó sus pensamientos. "Créeme, yo también, Odango. Odio hacerlo esto a mi querida Princesa, pero mi amor por ella no tiene comparación a lo que siento por ti. _Nunca_ habrá comparación." Una risa falsa le siguió. "Supongo que por eso estoy aquí, casi a media noche, feliz de escuchar tu voz, al contrario de asegurarme que Kakyuu-hime se sienta contenta en mis brazos."

 

Usagi se sentó en el suelo lentamente, deseando que Seiya estuviera aquí con ella. "Nadie puede resistirse a mis encantos, ¿eh, Seiya-kun?"

 

Esta vez, la risa tuvo más vitalidad. Más calidez. "Así es. Creo que el secreto es tu cabello, es hechizante. Me sedujo desde el primer momento que te vi." Usagi no puedo evitar reír suavemente a lo dicho, imaginando a su cabello tener vida propia, enredando a Seiya como Medusa. "Ne, Odango... Honestamente, ¿cómo estás?"

 

Respirando hondo, Usagi meditó su respuesta, no deseando colocar más carga sobre los hombros de Seiya. "Un poco molesta. No tienes idea de los extremos a los que están yendo mis amigas para mantener segura mi semilla estelar."

 

"Más les vale." Vehemente, Seiya levantó el volumen de su voz. "Después del pésimo trabajo que hicieron la primera vez, es lo menos que espero de ellas."

 

"¡Seiya!"

 

"Es la verdad, Odango. Si Kakyuu-hime no te hubiera rescatado, te hubiéramos perdido para siempre."

 

"Estoy segura que juntas, ustedes hubieran pensado en algo. No hubieran permitido que todas las personas inocentes de la preparatoria también fueran succionadas, ¿cierto? Probablemente con la ayuda de Sailor Plut—"

 

"¡Hmmp! ¿Las Outer Scouts trabajando con nosotras? Lo más posible es que Uranus nos hubiera arrojado al hoyo negro, ¡empezando conmigo!" Bueno, Usagi no podía negarlo. Pero, por lo menos ambos hubieran estado juntos en el interior del hoyo negro, ¿ne? "Aprecio tu optimismo, Odango, pero Sailor Star Maker y Sailor Star Healer son tan tercos como Sailor Uranus, ninguna de ellas me hubiera hecho caso." Una pausa. Un suspiro. "¡Oh! Y por cierto, te advierto que la próxima vez, Odango, no te escucharé. Si vuelvo a encontrarme con a las secuaces de Galaxia, están muertas."

 

A pesar de su aberración a la violencia entre senshis, Usagi sonrió, la intensa posesividad en la voz de Seiya llenando un hueco en su alma que la princesa lunar no sabía que tenía. Seiya era tan apasionado, tan ferozmente leal, que era de admirarse. Como Sailor Star Fighter era tan majestuosa, siempre en movimiento entre las sombras de la noche, resplandeciendo como la estrella fugaz que aclamaba ser. Era fuerte, impulsiva, y nunca una cobarde. Tener a tan cautivante guerrera dispuesta a proteger a una chica tan insignificante como Usagi era el mejor de los honores.

 

"¿Qué tal si, mejor, nos prometemos protegernos mutuamente? Yo también quiero mantenerte a salvo, Seiya-chan." Era la primera vez que lo llamaba de esa manera, y pudo escuchar un sonido de sorpresa del otro lado de la bocina. _Mi Seiya-chan_. Fue fácil imaginarlo sonrojar en la cabina telefónica, una imagen tan kawaii como la había presenciado Usagi en el vestidor.

 

Cuando Seiya volvió a hablar, se escuchó sin aliento. "Trato hecho, Odango-sama."

 

Ninguno mencionó lo que sucedería el día de mañana. La amenaza del regreso de las Star Lights a Kinmoku permaneció intocable, así como alguna mención de Mamoru y el futuro al que Usagi estaba destinada. Lo importante para Usagi fue concentrarse en el momento, en saborear cada inhalación y exhalación que Seiya le otorgaba por medio del teléfono. Muchas veces Usagi tuvo que morder su lengua para no escurrir las verdaderas que recién había descubierto de sí misma, todas incluyendo el amor que Seiya había despertado, convencida que no era el tiempo indicado. Pero, tan siquiera..

 

"¿Te volveré a ver?"

 

La respuesta no fue tan inmediata como hubiera deseado Usagi. "Odango..."

 

"¿Tan siquiera para despedirnos?" ¡ _Oh, que tonta eres! ¡Dijiste que no lo mencionarías, recuerdas? ¡Tenías que ser fuerte! Ahora Seiya se dará cuenta de lo patética que eres._

 

"¿Despedirnos? Oye, ¿quién está hablando de irse? ¿Ansiosa por deshacerte de mi, Odango?" La broma no surgió efecto, puesto que Usagi permaneció en silencio con un nudo en su garganta. "Escúchame muy bien, Odango. No se que sucederá a partir de este momento con Galaxia y nuestras amigas, pero de lo que sí estoy seguro es que No. Me. Iré. Sin. Ti. ¿Queda claro?"

 

Con sus ojos humedecidos, Usagi asintió conmovida. Luego, dándose cuenta que Seiya no podía verla, aclaró su garganta. "Hai, Seiya-chan."

 

 

 

===

 

 

 

 

Si tener a Haruka y Michiru vigilándola había sido considerado molesto, este día le había demostrado a Usagi lo afortunada que había sido la noche anterior. Para cuando la campana de salida anunció el final de clases, Usagi no podía creer la cantidad de estrés que se había sumado al que ya había estado guardando, con las chicas siguiéndola a cada paso, convirtiéndose en su sombra a cada momento, volviéndola loca a cada minuto. (¡Kami-sama, no podía ir ni al sanitario sola!) Usagi estaba soprendida de todavía mantener la calma mientras salían de su salón.

 

Claro, hasta que Minako metió la pata y declaró como Usagi no podía sobrevivir sin Mamoru. Como no debía estar sola porque era tan distraída que no podía cuidarse sola.

 

Usagi amaba a sus amigas con todo su corazón, pero en ese momento, no podía verlas a la cara, mucho menos estar cerca de ellas.

 

Su desesperación debió ser obvia en su rostro, puesto que sus amigas dejaron de presionarla entonces. Dejaron de acosarla. Y debieron de haberse sentido muy culpables también, para aceptar dejar a Usagi en paz y en completa soledad.

 

A estas alturas, a Usagi no le importaban las razones, sólo que deseaba estar sola para maldecir a Mamo-chan cuantas veces quisiera.

 

Su deseo se cumplió por lo menos por una hora, perdida en el atardecer y los gritos de júbilo de los jugadores de fútbol americano, el uniforme verde irremediablemente recordándole a Seiya Kou.

 

Usagi quería ser fuerte, quería creer que podía soportar todo esto. Usagi deseaba tener confianza en sí misma, tener fe en que derrotarían a Galaxia y en que Mamoru regresaría tarde o temprano; quería creer que Seiya nunca se iría a su planeta. Que se quedaría con ella por toda la eternidad.

 

¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no podía ser posible?

 

"Porque no puedes amar a dos personas a la vez, tonta. No puedes quedarte con ambos." Usagi dejó caer su cabeza sobre sus brazos, la conclusión casi partiéndola en dos físicamente. Sabía que tenía que escoger. Pero, ¿cómo? Ambos hombres significaban tanto para ella, ambos eran extraordinarios. Ambos —

 

— eran tan diferentes.

 

No quería que Seiya se fuera, por lo meno no sin resolver su relación con ella. En verdad no quería que se fuera, la mataría ver a Star Fighter marcharse a Kinmoku a cumplir sus deberes. Odiaba la idea de que otra princesa tuviera a Fighter bajo su completo poder.

 

Había odiado ver a Fighter de rodillas.

 

Pero, necesitaba que Mamoru regresara. Necesitaba hablar con él, verlo y tocarlo.

 

 

 

===

 

 

 

Ver la rosa roja clavada en el techo de la escuela la fracturó.

 

Y aunque odiaba desquitarse con Seiya, todo lo que había estado guardando dentro de ella se rehusaba a seguir escondido, todas sus emociones reprimidas se negaron a guardar silencio, y así fue como Usagi terminó gritando a la lluvia que ya no podía más. Levantó el telón de su alma, y desde lo más insignificante —como admitir sus eternas fallas en hacer la tarea— su agonía fue escalando y escalando, tocando su clímax con un grito estremecedor.

 

"¡Me rindo, me rindo, Mamo-chan! Por favor, por favor _perdóname_..." Los sollozos eran tan fuertes que no la dejaban respirar, el peso de la lluvia arrastrándola hacia el piso como muñeca de trapo. "¿Por qué tenías que irte? ¿Por qué nunca he sido suficiente para ti? Te _amaba_ tanto—Te _amaba_..." _Ahí_ estaba. Lo que la estaba volviendo loca con culpa. "Perdóname— _Perdóname_. Pensé que... Estaba segura que podría esperarte... Te extraño tanto…" Lo único que podía divisar cerca eran los zapatos carmines de Seiya, pero Usagi no tenía las fuerzas para tan siquiera levantar su rostro. "N-No puedo. No puedo—¡No _puedo_ seguir así! Me rindo... Me _rindo_ , Mamo-chan."

 

"Basta." Fuertes manos la tomaron de los hombros, levantándola firmemente. Usagi se negó a obedecer por unos instantes, pero los duros jalones de Seiya fueron imposibles de evadir. "Basta, Odango." Sus ojos brillaban con determinación, mostrándose duros, capturando los de Usagi seriamente. "No llores más por él." Riachuelos de agua empapaban al cantante de pies a cabeza, sus cabellos oscuros aplastados contra su rostro. Se mantuvieron así por un rato, solamente contemplándose uno al otro. Después, el hielo se derritió de su mirada y Seiya rogó con una gentileza que la desarmó: "Déjame reemplazarlo."

 

Sonidos de sorpresa, que no pertenecieron a ninguno de los dos, resonaron por el techo.

 

Usagi se quedó paralizada.

 

Pero, Seiya no se dio vencido. Se acercó unos centímetros más. "Déjame reemplazarlo."

 

"Seiya." El gemido salió difícilmente de la garganta de Usagi, sus propias manos moviéndose en contra de su voluntad para sostenerse de los brazos de Seiya. "Seiya-chan." Deseaba que esa fuera suficiente respuesta, porque Usagi estaba exhausta. Su cuerpo se rehusaba a cooperar más. Y era lo único que Usagi podía dar por el momento.

 

Al escucharla, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro húmedo del aclamado.

 

 

 

===

 

 

 

Seiya la condujo a casa con la radio encendida, diferentes melodías arrullando a Usagi a volumen bajo. El suéter que Makoto le había prestado para protegerse del frío la cubría del pecho y los hombros. A su lado, una mano se desviaba para tomar la suya cada vez que se detenían en una luz roja. Ambos permanecían mojados, pero Seiya continuaba sin prestarle atención a su atuendo, limitándose a sólo quitarse su chaqueta antes de subir al automóvil.

 

Cuando llegaron al hogar Tsukino, sus padres se encontraban ausentes junto con Chibi-Chibi y Shingo estaba muy ocupado jugando videojuegos en su habitación. Luna los recibió con una expresión de preocupación, pero sonrió apenada cuando Seiya saltó asustado al escucharla hablar.

 

"¿Todo este tiempo haz podido hablar?" Seiya la acusó con uno de sus dedos, su cabeza cubierta con una toalla.

 

"Así es, Seiya-kun. Siempre he estado consciente, como un ser humano. Gomen-ne." Usagi sonrió al ver a su consejera abochornada como nunca. Era algo que no se apreciaba todos los días.

 

Seiya pareció ahogarse con su saliva al procesar la revelación, tallando su cabello con mejillas sonrojadas. "Pero—Pero, ¡tu te bañaste con nosotros! Entre—entre _otras_ cosas."

 

"Oh, sí, eso ya lo sabemos." Usagi le aseguró para torturarlo más, mientras buscaba por un cambio de ropa entre sus cajones. "Así, como lo saben Mina-chan, Rei-chan, Minako-chan, Amy-chan-"

 

"¡Está bien, está bien! Ya capté la idea, todas ustedes son unas pervertidas." Seiya sonrió pícaramente. "Tan inocentes que se veían."

 

"¡Oi!" Tirando su corbata a la cama de Usagi, Seiya esquivó fácilmente la toalla usada que se aventó en su dirección.

 

Usagi salió de la habitación después de ofrecerle a Seiya meter su ropa a la secadora, a lo cual el muchacho cedió con la indicación de que esperaría por ella en el baño, así también dándole la oportunidad de cambiarse de ropa cómodamente. Usagi sabía que era mejor tomar un baño, pero no tenía ganas más que de acostarse y despedirse del mundo. Para cuando ambos regresaron a la habitación, más o menos secos, Luna se había esfumado.

 

Primero, Usagi y Seiya se miraron titubeantes, ambos con sus rostros llenos de calor, pero Usagi había pedido tanto tiempo por esta oportunidad que se armó de valor, jalando uno de los brazos de Seiya hacia la cama. Usagi se acostó primero, dándole las espaldas a Seiya para indicarle que era bienvenido a rodearla con sus brazos.

 

Sin embargo, al todavía sentir a Seiya pausar al pie de la cama, Usagi le envió una mirada curiosa. Seiya la observaba detenidamente, fulgor oscureciendo su mirada, algo más intenso apareciendo en esos ojos profundos. "Usagi." Era extraño escuchar su verdadero nombre, pero aún más especial, fue la manera en la que la voz de Seiya fluyó. Su nombre nunca se había escuchando tan ronca en la garganta del muchacho, con tono tan grave, guardando una serie de distintos significativos que Usagi todavía no aprendía a descifrar.

 

Cuando finalmente el peso del cuerpo de Seiya hundió el colchón, Usagi respiró profundo, su corazón cabalgando bajo su piel. Lava parecía reemplazar sus venas cuando la mano de Seiya tomó posesión en su cadera, presionando la curva brevemente antes de subir hasta su cintura. Inmediatamente Usagi tomó esa mano bajo la suya, jalándola hasta que el brazo de Seiya encarcelara su cuerpo.

 

Sintiéndose completamente segura, Usagi cerró sus ojos.

 

Cuando volvió a despertar, la habitación estaba en completa oscuridad. Frescas ráfagas de viento entraban por el balcón, haciendo bailar las cortinas. Una peculiar fragancia de arbustos húmedos se filtraba, anunciando la continua existencia de la lluvia. El reloj marcaba diez minutos faltantes para las ocho de la noche, y Usagi liberó un enorme bostezo, acurrucándose a la enorme fuente de calidez que la envolvía.

 

El pecho que descansaba contra sus espaldas vibró inesperadamente, una varonil risa llegando a sus oídos. "Me alegra saber que disfrutes tanto usarme como colchón, Odango-tama." Usagi sintió dedos recorrer su cabello, encontrando la experiencia deliciosa. Ansiosa por prologar el delicado masaje, estiró su cuello como felino, casi ronroneando cuando labios reemplazaron los dedos. Pequeños besos plantaron un firme camino a lo largo de la sensible piel, la punta de la nariz de Seiya frotándose cariñosamente.

 

 

 _Seiya._ Usagi parpadeó lentamente, procesando. Seiya estaba aquí, en sus brazos, besándola con adoración. Acariciando su estómago en gentiles círculos por arriba de su camisón.

 

Si estaba soñando, Usagi rogaba por no ser despertada.

 

Girando su rostro hacia su amado, Usagi buscó hambrienta por la boca que solamente había tenido la fortuna de saborear una vez. No fue decepcionada. Seiya le robó el aliento con un brusco beso que se sintió como un ataque a sus sentidos. Exigiendo entrada, los labios de Seiya succionaron los suyos agresivamente, consolándolos después con dulces presiones, la punta de su lengua apenas entrando en contacto. Gimiendo ebria en ambrosía, Usagi luchó por enterrar sus dedos en los cabellos que se escondían entre las penumbras. Con su meta conseguida, la princesa lunar decidió quitarle control a Seiya momentáneamente. Acariciando los labios de su amado una vez más, Usagi se despidió de esa boca para prestarles atención a las demás hermosas facciones que completaban al adonis en su merced. Besó hirvientes mejillas, delicados párpados y la galante forma de su nariz. Cuando un extasiado suspiro comenzó a escapar de su dueño, Usagi se apresuró a sellar sus labios de vuelta, hambrienta por todo lo que Seiya estuviera dispuesto a dar.

 

"Ai shiteru... Ai shiteru, Seiya."

 

Seiya merecía escucharlo. Merecía saberlo.

 

Tras un fuerte apretón del brazo que la poseía de la cintura, un ahogado gemido se desplomó de la boca de Seiya entre besos, adolorido. Vulnerable. El ritmo de sus labios se aceleró, invitando a Usagi imitarlo con agiles movimientos de su lengua. Mas sonidos de placer resonaron por la habitación, intoxicantes, despertando en Usagi un urgencia —una necesidad— por más.

 

Quería todo de Seiya. Quería dejar su marca en él, así como en Star Fighter.

 

"Dilo de nuevo." Seiya imploró cuando rompió su unión para dejarla respirar, cambiando de locación hacia la tierna piel de su lóbulo. "Me cuesta tanto creerlo, Odango. Ayúdame a creerlo."

 

"Ai shiteru, ai shiteru, ai shiteru, Seiya—" Jadeando emocionada, Usagi se fue perdiendo en la pasión del momento. Borrándose todas las dudas de su mente (alma; corazón), sus manos comenzaron a jalar la fina textura de la camisa de Seiya, desesperada. La encerró entre sus puños tantas veces como le fue posible, presionando el cuerpo de Seiya contra el suyo sin un ritmo específico. "Ah— Ai sh-shiteru. Ah, Seiya— _Oh_."

 

"Ai shiteru, Odango, tanto—Tanto que me asusta." Seiya jadeó contra su mejilla. "Mmmm. Mi Odango." Cuando Usagi presionó sus caderas hacia atrás, chocando contra su pelvis, un chillido se escapó de Seiya con sorpresa, aunque eso no lo detuvo para corresponder la sutil danza de sus cuerpos. La mano que residía en el estómago de Usagi comenzó a apretarla con más insistencia, la mayoría de sus dedos introduciéndose entre los botones de su camisón. "No que hiciste exactamente, pero desde que te besé—desde esa noche, Odango—Es como si te sintiera a toda hora." Usagi aspiró una bocanada de aire ante otra fuerte embestida, las yemas de Seiya electrocutándola en cuanto tocaban su piel. " _Siempre_ , dentro de mi, no he dejado de sentir tu presencia—Como si me estuvieras quemando por dentro."

 

Con las pocas neuronas que Usagi tenía en funcionamiento, recuerdos de hacer el amor con Mamo-chan le trataban de alarmar de la situación, una solemne voz en su cabeza preguntándole _¿Estás segura?¿Estás segura?¿Estás segura?_ y Usagi descubrió que no deseaba negarse. Amar a Seiya estaba resultando ser una experiencia totalmente distinta a todo lo que conocía. El fuego que la consumía por sus caricias era todo lo contrario a las tiernas uniones que había compartido con su Mamo-chan, y por Kami-sama, Usagi no tenía miedo.

 

Después de todo, si Seiya estaba siendo consumido por el mismo fuego, era tan solo justo que Usagi pagara el mismo precio, ¿cierto?

 

Una de sus manos persiguió la de Seiya y al tenerla capturada, la empezó a guiar hacia al valle de su pecho, justo donde se estaba muriendo por sentir la fortaleza de esas palmas. Seiya se resistió al entender sus intenciones, y hasta sus besos cesaron.

 

Ambos se miraron fijamente, protegidos en la oscuridad, sus frentes juntas. Los hombros de Seiya temblaban incontrolablemente, tan abrumado por la intensa intimidad que estaban compartiendo como la propia Usagi. "Odango, ¿estás segura?" Ingenuo a la agitación interna de su compañera, la pregunta hizo un estremecedor eco. "No quiero que te arrepientas. No tenemos que hacer nada apresurado si no estás segura, lo sabes ¿verdad, Odango?"

 

"Eres tan dulce, Seiya-chan." Usagi sonrió. "No te preocupes." Saboreó sensualmente el labio inferior de su héroe, no pudiendo resistir. "No te preocupes, Seiya. No hay nada más que desee en este momento que... tú." Con otro jalón de sus dedos entrelazados, Usagi dio su permiso implícito de ser tocada como a Seiya le diera la gana, y cuando, finalmente, una mano presionó gentilmente uno de sus senos, un gemido le borró la razón. Por un largo tiempo, su mente nubló, apenas reconociendo su propia voz de los llantos de sus labios hinchados.

 

Seiya introdujo una pierna entre las suyas, su firme muslo enterrándose donde el calor más se concentraba en el cuerpo de Usagi. Primero, el encaje de su sostén fue masajeado tortuosamente, los botones del camisón abiertos de par en par. Cuando Usagi lo siguió alentando con sus frágiles maullidos de placer, el cantante pareció ir agarrando valor, cada vez con más fuerza embistiendo sus caderas contras las de Usagi.

 

Para cuando el sostén fue lanzado al piso, Seiya estaba completamente perdido en la búsqueda de su nirvana, su rostro albergado en el cuello de su Odango, gruñendo sin bochorno. El colchón rechinaba ligeramente, y Usagi se preguntaba a través de la neblina de su euforia si sus padres, o Shingo, los podrían escuchar. Resultó absurdo tan siquiera pensarlo, (puesto que ni un balde de agua fría la detendría a estas alturas) pero Usagi no podía pensar muy bien en el momento, ¡se estaba haciendo pudín adentro de su cabeza!

 

Pero, lo más increíble aún, era como Usagi quería más; más que esto, más que Seiya todavía vestido y solamente tocando una pequeña parte de su Odango. Más que la presión de la pelvis de Usagi contra el firme músculo que Seiya le brindaba para desahogarse. Estaba claro que Seiya no era ningún inexperto (por favor, por favor, por favor, no con Kakyuu-hime, no con ella, por favor, que Fighter no haya sido de ella), y Usagi había aprendido todo lo que sabía de Mamo-chan, (había creído que había vivido _todo_ con Mamo-chan), sin embargo, ambos seguían limitándose inconscientemente.

 

Tal vez, ésta era una forma de protegerse mutuamente, de defenderse de futuro dolor y de un corazón roto. Quizás era una manera de decirse " _Por lo menos no le entregué todo de mi_ " si las cosas no funcionaban.

 

Quizás.

 

Usagi apretó sus piernas de repente, con más potencia, con más delirio, y con sus ojos cerrados, se entregó a la revolución de sensaciones que palpitaban dentro de ella, éxtasis haciéndola llamar por Seiya delicadamente. Solamente su nombre, suavemente, con cariño, con melancolía.

 

Con amor.

 

Y regando besos por sus desnudos hombros, Seiya fue su paracaídas, recibiéndola de los cielos con los brazos abiertos, alcanzando su propia cima con tan sólo escucharla. Con tan sólo sentirla desmoronarse contra él.

 

 

 

===

 

 

 

Mamo-chan estaba muerto.

 

¿Cómo podía ser posible?

 

Mamo-chan había muerto después de tomar el avión a E.U., el mismo día que se había despedido de Usagi.

 

Como una experiencia fuera de su cuerpo, Eternal Sailor Moon se podía ver gritar en agonía, hincada a los pies de las tenebrosas carcajadas de Galaxia, odiándose a sí misma. Lentamente, muriendo por dentro.

 

Chibi-Usa había estado muerta también, todo este tiempo.

 

Lo primero que Sailor Moon hizo, después de ser tele transportada misteriosamente a lado de Saturn y Plut, fue vomitar. Con su pecho ardiendo y sus entrañas contrayéndose, Sailor Moon vació lo poco que había comido hacia más de 6 horas, hasta que ácida bilis la comenzó a ahogar con venganza.

 

Peor que despedirse de Seiya, peor que ver a Kakyuu ser asesinada, peor que ver a Fighter caminar a su sentencia de muerte, peor que ver a todas las Inner Senshis desvanecerse frente a sus ojos, peor que creer que Mamoru la había abandonado: peor que todo eso, fue ver la semilla estelar de Tuxedo Mask resplandecer con acusación entre las manos de Galaxia.

 

Pero, lo que Sailor Moon no sabía, era que _esto_ era apenas el principio.

 

 

 

===

 

 

 

"Quiero creer en ti."

 

Con cada ocasión que Fighter se sacrificaba para salvarla, Sailor Moon se sentía más segura de que no la merecía. No merecía su ciega devoción, mucho menos la protección incondicional de Healer y Maker.

 

Como deseaba poder mandarlas lejos del planeta Tierra junto con Chibi-Chibi, de vuelta a Kinmoku si era posible, para mantenerlas a salvo, para prevenirlas de ver a Sailor Moon entregarse a las garras de Galaxia; para que no presenciaran que tan cobarde era.

 

Para que Seiya no la presenciara ser consumida por la intensa culpa.

 

"¿En verdad quieres entregarte a Galaxia, así nada más?"

 

Pero, la realidad era otra. Sus deseos no eran más que una pérdida de tiempo y energías, porque la sangre que corría por el brazo de Sailor Star Healer era tan real como los moretones que manchaban la tez del estómago de Sailor Star Maker. La realidad era el piso frío en la que las rodillas de Sailor Moon se arrastraban; y reales eran las penetrantes palabras de Sailor Star Fighter.

 

La realidad consistía en los cuerpos fantasmas de Uranus y Neptune entregando su último acto de heroísmo para que su Princesa no se diera vencida.

 

"No." El sonido fue arrancado de la garganta de Sailor Moon.

 

"Sabía que dirías eso."

 

Sailor Moon elevó su mirada, estremecida. Sailor Star Fighter le brindó una sonrisa que nunca había dedicado en su dirección, una mirada que le pertenecía a Seiya. Llena de fe.

 

"Es decir: creo en ti, Sailor Moon."

 

Antes de que a Sailor Moon le fuera posible rehusarse a los ruegos de su aliada, Maker reiteró las palabras de su líder. "Yo también." Seguida de Healer.

 

 _Piensa en lo que perderás si no te levantas_ , su consciencia le reclamó (extrañamente con la voz de Rei-chan). _Perderás a cada una de ellas, hasta a Chibi-Chibi. Las verás morir a las manos de Galaxia justo como a las demás. ¿Crees que sobrevivas presenciarlo? ¿Qué hay de la promesa que le hiciste a Seiya-chan? ¿No se supone que lo protegerías ante todo?_

 

Sus rodillas rechinaron cuando Sailor Moon colocó presión sobre ellas. Sailor Chibi-Chibi la sujetó fuertemente de las alas de su broche de transformación, mientras la observó levantarse con ojos esperanzados—Kami-sama, como le recordaban a Chibi-Usa. Tan dulce, esta linda niña. ¿Cómo podía Sailor Moon dejarla a su suerte?

 

¿Cómo podía Sailor Moon pensar en abandonar a estas tres increíbles guerreras que habían perdido todo, si no más que la propia Sailor Moon? Las Star Lights habían sido exiliadas de su propio hogar; habían buscado fielmente por su princesa al punto de la demencia, ¿y lo que habían ganado? Muerte.

 

¿No era esto por lo que Sailor Moon había estado esperando todo este tiempo, luchar junto a ellas como amigas?

 

Cuando Sailor Moon lo preguntó, la sonrisa en Fighter creció. "Sí." Con una nueva luz en su mirada, Fighter se apresuró a asentir. "Somos amigas, Sailor Moon."

 

Sailor Star Healer se irguió a su lado, conectando su mirada firmemente con la de Sailor Moon, el hielo en su mirada reemplazado por un sentimiento más gentil. Su respuesta positiva fue repetida por Sailor Star Maker, quien no tardó en ponerse de pie al igual que sus compañeras.

 

Sailor Moon tomó su decisión. “Está bien.”

 

 

 

===

 

 

 

Estar suspendida entre la vida y la muerte fue extrañamente tranquilizante, como todavía vivir en el vientre de su madre.

 

Todo fue más claro: sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos, su capacidad de discernir sus emociones. No existía dolor o angustia. La culpa se había evaporado. Serenity no tenía nada de que preocuparse.

 

Pensar en amor la llevaba a dos personas, y sin conflicto alguno, Serenity veía a Endymion y a Seiya Kou/Sailor Star Fighter en su corazón. Podía evocar el recuerdo de sus amigas, y no se sentía tan desgarrador como las previas horas. Todo era serenidad.

 

En este peculiar limbo Serenity/Usagi Tsukino/Eternal Sailor Moon logró comprenderse mejor que al estar viva. Logró hacer paz con sus decisiones, y al preguntarse, ¿qué desearía ser si llegara a sobrevivir? ¿Qué haría primero al ser resucitada?—

 

\--Las respuestas vinieron fácilmente, sin remordimientos.

 

Y aún después de ser mandada de vuelta al mundo real con una nueva misión, lo más esencial de su experiencia se incrustó en su alma, como un dulce bálsamo, imposible de olvidar.

 

Con la espada de la esperanza en su puño, Serenity voló, y voló, sus alas tejidas con el poder de su Ginzuishou.

 

 

 

===

 

 

 

La redención tenía el rostro de Mamoru, y Usagi se echó a sus brazos sin dudarlo dos veces, grabando en su memoria cada rasgo de su rostro; sintiendo cada respiración, inhalando su aroma con un corazón reparado.

 

Momentos después, al tocar la tierra junto con las demás senshis, sus ropas casuales apareciendo sobre su cuerpo desnudo como arte de magia, Usagi presenció con elación a las Star Lights reunirse con su amada princesa Kakyuu, las lágrimas nunca pareciendo terminar para ninguna de ellas.

 

Sin embargo, cuando las Senshis (Outer y Inners) y las Star Lights se reunieron finalmente entre los escombros, lo que si pareció sorprender a todos, fue observar a Usagi envolver a Fighter en un fuerte abrazo.

 

La propia Star Light quedo paralizada en los primeros instantes, consciente de todas las miradas cayendo sobre ella; pero, no por nada Fighter era famosa por su valentía, y no tardó mucho en rodear la cintura de Usagi entre sus guantes de piel, pesara a quien le pesara. Usagi la sintió temblar, y sus brazos la sujetaron con más adoración.

 

Su bella Fighter, tan llena de miedo que Usagi podía olerlo en ella. "Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mi." Sin romper su abrazo, volteó hacia Healer y Maker para sonreírles. "A todas ustedes, nunca podré agradecerles lo suficiente por todo lo que hicieron por mi."

 

Healer fue la primera en recuperarse, cruzándose de brazos. "No te preocupes, Sailor Moon." Su intensa mirada la inspeccionó por unos segundos, para luego viajar a la silueta de Fighter y terminar con la de Maker. "Gracias a ti, por regresarnos a nuestro princesa."

 

Maker articuló algo similar, con palabras más elegantes y formales por supuesto, pero al igual que su compañera, su mirada no se despegaba de la pareja, observándolos con cautela.

 

Y no eran las únicas. La atmósfera entre las Outers y las Inners se mantuvo entre confusión, perturbación y cansancio, solamente la presencia de un sereno Mamoru manteniéndolas en silencio porque si él no estaba mencionando nada, ninguna de las demás tenía las energías para hacerlo; así de simple.

 

Cuando Sailor Venus propuso regresar a la ciudad, para tomarse un buen baño y dormir por un mes, nadie se opuso.

 

Usagi se separó de Fighter con un suspiro, el anhelo dentro de ella motivándola a acariciar una de las mejillas de la Star Light dulcemente, odiando tener que separase, pero a la vez tan hambrienta que juraba que podía comerse una vaca ella sola. "No temas, Fighter-chan. Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás."

 

Fighter la contempló en silencio por un momento, buscando algo en la expresión de Usagi que le ayudara a creer en sus palabras, y pareció encontrarlo, puesto que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios antes de dejarla ir. "¿Qué planeas, Odango?"

 

Usagi se limitó a guiñarle un ojo. "Confía en mi." Con eso, emprendió camino con las Inners, intercambiando una larga mirada con Sailor Mars antes de estacionarse a lado de Mamoru. Donde permaneció hasta el final del recorrido.

 

 

 

===

 

**Cinco días después.**

 

===

 

 

 

Era increíble que una de las relaciones más importantes de su vida estuviera en una ordinaria caja. Retratos, unos pantalones de mezclilla que Usagi había dejado de repuesto, un reloj viejo, cinco mangas gastados, un yoyo, dos labiales derretidos (fresa y coco), un arete en forma de rana sin su par, su taza favorita y una pintura de uñas de color rosa chillante.

 

En esos artículos se resumía su estancia en la vida de Mamoru Chiba.

 

"Usagi-chan." El llamado la detuvo en la sala, las espaldas de Mamoru impidiéndole ver su rostro.

 

Sosteniendo con manos temblorosas la caja contra su pecho, Usagi parpadeó rápidamente para ahuyentar las lágrimas. "¿Sí?"

 

"En realidad te amo, Usagi-chan. Pase lo que pase, nunca dudes eso." Pasando una mano a través de sus cabellos, Mamoru suspiró profundo, su mirada perdida en la vista de su balcón. "Si en un futuro llegas a necesitar ayuda para proteger este planeta, no dudes en pedirla, pero... por el momento, será mejor que nos mantengamos alejados, ¿está bien? Pediré de nuevo mi traslado a la universidad de Estados Unidos tan pronto sea posible." La luz del atardecer lució macabramente como sangre sobre las paredes blancas del apartamento. "Mientras tanto... Por favor, Usa-ko, mientras tanto, si nos encontramos en la calle o en alguna otra parte de la ciudad, no intentes hablarme."

 

"Nunca—Nunca fue mi intención lastimarte, Mamo—Mamoru." Tropezándose con su propia lengua, Usagi desvió sus ojos hacia el piso, no aguantando ver la silueta frente a ella, no soportando lastimar a este hombre que había significado tanto para ella. "Sobre Chibi-Usa—Podemos—Si lo deseas—"

 

"Un hijo debe traerse al mundo con padres que lo amen, que en verdad lo esperen con los brazos abiertos, Usagi-chan. No para satisfacer un capricho o para deshacerse de un sentimiento de culpa." Aunque las palabras fueron duras, el tono gentil de Mamoru suavizó el impacto. "No te preocupes, Usagi. No me debes nada." Girando su rostro ligeramente hasta que sus miradas se conectaran, Mamoru le sonrió tristemente. "No nos debemos nada. Hiciste lo correcto en decirme la verdad de tus sentimientos, como todo un adulto debe hacerlo."

 

"Mamo—"

 

"Aunque duela, Usagi, debemos aceptar el final. Yo te prefiero mil veces libre y feliz allá afuera, que amarrada a mi por simple compromiso, marchitándote a mi lado; o peor, terminando resintiéndome a mi y a Chibi-Usa." Caminando hacia Usagi lentamente, Mamoru introdujo sus manos a sus bolsillos. "Quiero que seas libre, Usa-ko."

 

En silencio, ambos se despidieron con tan solo una última mirada, larga y angustiosa. Usagi respiró profundo, siendo la primera en bajar la vista cuando el silencio se volvió sofocante.

 

Sin más, sus pasos la guiaron a la salida, donde se colocó sus zapatos de regreso. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí, Usagi pausó por un segundo, la tierra pareciendo temblar bajo sus pies. No podía creer lo que acaba de hacer, pero simultáneamente, su corazón estaba cantando con euforia dentro de ella, como un ave fénix reviviendo de las cenizas.

 

Mamo-chan había tenido razón: Usago estaba haciendo lo correcto.

 

Las cadenas estaban rotas, y las alas de Usagi no dejaban de vibrar de ansias por comenzar a volar, lejos, pero, muy lejos de aquí.

 

Y al subirse al elevador, Usagi se preguntó si a Seiya le gustaría ser paseado una de estas noches, lo más cerca posible del cielo y de las estrellas. Solamente la noche haciéndoles compañía.

 

 

**=============**

**Fin de Volumen 1.**

**=============**

 

 


End file.
